


It's You, It's Always Been You

by pspspspsdaisyjohnson



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspspsdaisyjohnson/pseuds/pspspspsdaisyjohnson
Summary: Catherine has known her soulmate for a long time. The problem is, Anne Boleyn always thought it was Henry.Who would look at her when she's been tossed away by everyone that she cared for in the past?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	It's You, It's Always Been You

Catherine of Aragon was a stern, put together woman. The woman was religious, conservative, all the things that Anne wasn't. She could see why Anne thought that Henry was her soulmate, not Catherine. Anne thought that she had first seen color when she met her daughter. That was what she told her. The fact that color bloomed before her eyes when she and Henry met Anne was secret. Trying to keep it that way, however, was harder.

"Catherine!" was what she heard when she exited her bedroom for the morning. She was promptly crashed into, and was on the floor before she knew it.  
"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." Catherine froze, knowing it was Anne on top of her. As the girl climbed up, offering her a hand, she frowned.  
"Next time, you should." She stood, and started walking down the hallway. "And knowing you, there will be a next time."

When she got to the kitchen, she headed straight to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and mumbling her good mornings to Kitty and Jane, who were sitting at the island.  
"What happened upstairs? I just heard Anne and a loud thump." Jane looked concerned.  
"She ran into me on her dumb heelies." Anne entered the room at exactly this moment.  
"Hey! they're not dumb, they're amazing." She argued, making her way towards the cereal sitting on the side.  
"They're dumb." Catherine was always blunt like this, it was no surprise.  
"You guys argue like an old married couple! Just please go argue somewhere else." Kitty snapped, and Catherine froze. Anne smirked at the girl.  
"Sorry, Kit Kat."

The comment was still ringing through Catherine's head late that night when she was trying to sleep. Maybe Anne hated her. It wouldn't be out of nowhere, after that comment. Of course Anne hated her. Everyone who was ever in that close relations with threw her away. She let loose a sob, muffling it with her pillow. She continued to sob as her brain screamed hurting, and what seemed truthful, words. 𝑆ℎ𝑒'𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢, this voice screamed. 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒, 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒? No one ever seemed to want to stay once they knew her. Maybe that's because you're awful, lying to everyone all the time, said the voice. Tears were making their way down her face in streams at this point. All of them would leave as soon as they got done. It was what she deserved, she figured.

"Catherine?" The door creaked open. She hurriedly wiped her eyes.  
"Yes?" Anne walked into the room. Of course, she figured.  
"I had a bad dream, and Kitty is with Jane." She explained. "I figured you were the next best thing." Anne plopped herself down next to Catherine. "But you look like you're not exactly having a great night either." With that, Catherine let out another sob. "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here."  
"It's just- I-" She gasped between sobs.  
"It's ok, take your time." Anne rubbed her back, and she leaned into the embrace.  
"Why aren't you- why aren't you leaving? Do you want blackmail?" Her voice broke. Anne looked horrified.  
"What? No, sweet. I care about you."  
"That's what- what they all say. They still leave." She shuddered. "Even my own soulmate doesn't know."  
Anne glanced at her. "Your soulmate doesn't know that they're your soulmate?" She genuinely looked confused. "How? With the color thing, wouldn't it be obvious?"

"She thought it was someone else in the room." Her voice went hoarse.  
"She? Who is it?" Her voice, and question, made Catherine snap.  
"It's you, okay?! I've been trying to tell you, but you always thought it was Henry! What am I supposed to do?!" Anne looked very shocked by this.  
"Me?" Her voice was very quiet. "Really?"  
Catherine flinched. "Yeah." She paused. "But I thought- but Mary- you told me-" "I lied. I'm sorry. You can leave, I guess. It wouldn't be the first time."  
Instead of answering, Anne pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was sweet and slow, and Catherine's tension melted away. "I'll be here. You should sleep." Anne slipped in beside her.

"We'll talk in the morning." was what Catherine last heard before sleep overcame her.

When Catherine awoke, the events of last night flooded back to her. She quickly flipped and, lo and behold, there was a sleepy looking Anne. Fully clothed, of course.  
"Morning," The girl mumbled. "And how is my beautiful girlfriend this morning?"  
Catherine's breath hitched. "Is that what we are?"  
Anne laughed. "We're soulmates. Do you expect us to just be friends?" Her voice softened. "Do you not want to be my girlfriend?"  
"No, I want to!" Catherine argued.  
"Then it's settled." Anne paused. "Love you."  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I could write angst until this happened... I'm just vibing knowing I cried when I came up with this and it's definitely not as good as it was in my head.


End file.
